Gone Away
by Snowxhardy
Summary: Been late my whole life and it never mattered. So why does it matter now? Well I'll tell you why, it's because of a certain pink-hair kunoichi.


**Gone Away**

_**Disclaimer: **__I own none of the characters_

_

* * *

  
_

_Two months._  
It took two long months to finish the damn mission. A mission that shouldn't have taken that long. In fact, it should have taken shorter than the month he had to finish it. It was just a simple assassination mission. Kill a Missing-Nin that was a bother to the Wave Country, stealing goods, and taking advantage of young women when they cross the bridge alone. Instead, the Missing-Nin decided to go into hiding since he somehow heard that the Copy Nin, Hatake Kakashi, was making his way to Wave Country.

When Kakashi got there, he spent days in the forest hiding his chakra, and in those days, nothing happened. No items were stolen and no women were complaining or reporting that they had been raped. Nothing. After the first two weeks, Kakashi decided to report to the leader of the Wave Country, but when he stated that he was going to head back to Konoha, the Wave Country's leader ordered him to stay until the Missing-Nin was taken care of, no matter how long it took.

In conclusion, Kakashi was stuck in the Land of the Waves for another few weeks. Finally, a report came in about stolen goods, and without hesitation, Kakashi was on the thief's trail. It didn't take long for him to catch up to the culprit and finish him off. In fact it took less than an hour to track him and take him down.

In the end Kakashi only took a kunai to his right shoulder, but nothing that was life threatening.

Now, after the two months being away, he was finally walking through the large green gates of Konoha. An invisible smile graced the silver haired Jounin when the green gates were behind him. He was finally home.

A man lifted up his head from his position by the gates. He had felt the Jounin's chakra moments before he heard the footsteps of his friend finally making it home. Smirking, the special Jounin shook his head, "Late as usual, huh Kakashi?"

The silver haired Jounin turned his head slightly towards the familiar voice of his longtime friend, the one-and-only Shiranui Genma. The younger Jounin shrugged his shoulders in response, "Hmm… Must have gotten lost on the road of …humph." A small body rammed into his chest making him take a step back to regain his balance. The smaller body's arms clasped around his neck, as the color pink filled his vision.

Without even having to think, the Jounin's arms automatically wrapped around the thin waist of the feminine body that seemed to mold right into his own. The Jounin could hear soft sniffles coming from his Jounin vest, along with a few mumbles that not even Kakashi's ears could make out. As the mumbles into his chest continued, also did laughter at the guard post, by the special Jounin.

Kakashi lifted his head, ever so slightly, sending a glare to his bandana wearing friend, but a sharp pain to his chest made him look back down. The pink hair kunoichi was pounding her fist into his muscular chest, and thank Kami the punches weren't chakra-infused. Now that would have hurt like hell.

Kakashi instantly tightened his hold around the kunoichi, trying to subdue the punches that she was throwing at him. It seemed to have work when he felt no more jabs of pain going through his chest. Instead, he felt hands grasp at his vest.

He could still hear soft sobs, and inside he hated hearing it come from her. Kakashi slackened his embraced, and gently rubbed the middle of her back, "Sakura, seriously, it wasn't a dangerous mission. I feel hurt that you thought so lowly of me." He chuckled, giving her one of his famous eye crease smiles.

In an instant, the kunoichi stiffened against the Jounin and slowly lifted her head toward his, only to show emerald green eyes glaring up at him.

"You think this is funny? Kakashi you've been-"

"Yes Sakura, this is quite funny. Even though I'm happy you were scared of thinking that you won't ever see me again, but this was a-"

"Like I was saying, Kakashi, you were missing for a month with no news what so ever abo-"

"And like I was saying, Sakura, it was a simple A-Rank mission. No big de-"

"Kakashi, don't you hear yourself right now? A-Ranks are-"

"Yes Sakura, they are either the second or third top highest ranking missions. I should know, since I have been in the business longer than you." Kakashi interrupted, in an almost bored tone.

Wide emerald green eyes stared back at his lonely dark gray. Silence filled the entrance at the gate; even Genma became mysteriously quiet once the two Jounin started arguing. Whoever was smart enough would know to never interrupt the two when they get into a heated argument, like this one.

The only one that was stupid enough to do it once, was stuck in the hospital for a few days. That one would be the knuckleheaded ninja of the Leaf, Uzumaki Naruto. No one knew what really happened. They only knew that Kakashi stood up, and had started walking out with an angry Sakura behind him, yelling something about paying the bill next time. And then, when Sakura disappeared through the door, Naruto shot up from his seat and ran after the two, leaving Genma to pay for all four of their meals.

When Genma finally left the restaurant, he found a beat up Naruto lying unconscious in the alley next to the building. A few minutes later, after Genma dropped Naruto off at the hospital, he saw the two together laughing. His friend's arm over her shoulder, acting as if nothing ever happened. Genma just shrugged it off and walked off in the opposite direction.

When the blonde woke in the hospital, he said that he couldn't remember what exactly happened after Sakura saw him following them. All he said was, "Don't go near them when their angry if you want to live." A lot of people took his word on it, only because they didn't want to end up in his position, and after Genma, himself, had to tell the others that what the blonde was saying was the truth.

Genma tapped his finger against the hard countertop, _'That reminds me, they still owe me for the meal, sneaky bastards.' _A small cough brought him back to reality. He came face-to-face with a smiling Haruno Sakura and, possibly, a smiling Hatake Kakashi with his arm around the kunoichi's waist. Genma slowly blinked at the two confused, _'Wait weren't they just-'_

"Genma, can he please sign the sheet already? We kind of have stuff to do, and I also have to fix up his injury." Sakura cheerfully smiled at Genma, while Kakashi nodded in agreement.

With a nod, Genma smiled at the both of them, "Oh... alright. Kakashi, you know the drill, first and last name please." The brown hair Jounin set the clipboard down on the counter and handed the silver Jounin the pen. With a quick scribble, that was supposed to resemble his signature, he set the pen down and slid the board back towards the still confused Jounin.

Genma watched as his friend did all that with his injured arm. Well it did look kind of serious, but who knows, maybe not. The brown hair shinobi quickly snapped back when the clipboard was pushed back towards him. Bringing his gaze back up to Kakashi, he saw him giving him one of his famous eye creases and turned away from the special Jounin with his arm still wrapped tightly around the kunoichi's waist, and her arm wrapped around his.

Genma dipped his head in farewell, but when he saw Kakashi make a simple hand sign to poof them both away, Genma quickly leaned on the counter and called out, "Hey! You two still on for the bars tonight?"

Both Sakura and Kakashi turned to each other and a few seconds later Genma had his answer. Sakura glanced over her shoulder, "Well that depends if I can get his arm patched up in time, but we'll try." She smiled back at him and, before Kakashi made the last sign to his justu, she gave Genma a wink before disappearing, leaving behind smoke.

Genma sighed to himself, _'Patch him up in time, my ass! That pathetic wound should only take her a few minutes. Well I take that as a no then.' _Shaking his head, he couldn't help but chuckle_, 'It amazes me how they can get over an argument within minutes, and act like they never had one in the first place.'_ "Well I guess I'll just have to get Anko and Raidou, and possibly Gai to come." Genma pondered on that thought and quickly, shaking his head he leaned back into his chair, "Nope, Anko and Raidou will work just fine tonight."

* * *

_**Author Note:**__ Big thanks for Gaasakufoevah_


End file.
